


we're all bored

by dismalcords



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalcords/pseuds/dismalcords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh do the charlie charlie challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all bored

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a bunch of those charlie charlie challenge videos because apparently that's a thing and since there's something wrong with me and i relate everything back to tyler and josh this happened ??? i'm so sorry

"Josh I'm not going be a part of this absurd challenge!" Tyler cried out to his boyfriend as he watched over Josh's shoulder observing him carefully set up the ridiculous new trend to hit the internet. Josh had all the materials it required and began writing in a familiar script _yes_  and _no_  in the corners, finishing with the perpendicular lines. The two pencils sat on the side of the table where Josh set up the game and Tyler wondered if he could get away with stabbing himself in the neck to get out of this entire ordeal.

"Come on baby, it'll be fun," Josh turned his swivel chair around so he was now facing Tyler trying to grab at him to pull him closer, wanting to kiss the worried look off of his face.

"What's so fun about summoning demons, this is like a bootleg version of a Ouija board," Tyler mumbled out as Josh pulled him securely into his lap so he could pepper his neck with soft kisses. "It's so obvious that the government created this bullsh-"

Josh groaned into the crook of Tyler's neck as he could just _feel_ the anti-capitalistic rant that was about to arise.

"It's a valid statement! Joshua, listen to me! Would you really be fucking surprised?!" Tyler stood up from Josh's lap, starting to walk into the kitchen still going on his sound off, while Josh swiveled back into his place on the table. With precision, he started to prop the pencils onto the piece of paper lining them up perfectly with the perpendicular lines he had just drawn on. 

"Charlie Charlie, are you here?" No movement. Josh rolled his eyes as he could hear Tyler in the kitchen  _still_ speaking out to no one.

"Charlie, will Tyler ever stop talking about how much he hates capitalism?" Suddenly, Josh stood up and his eyes widened as the pencil slightly moved onto the _no_ section of the paper. "Well I'll be damned," Josh said out loud to nobody.

" _Josh_ , are you even listening to me?" Tyler returned into the living room, arms crossed and staring at the dumbfounded expression currently on Josh's face. "What? What's wrong?"

Sitting up straight in the chair Josh continued to speak with the supposed Mexican demon. "Charlie Charlie, will Tyler ever stop denying We Don't Believe What's on T.V. is about me?"

"Hey!" Tyler quickly cut himself off as he barely registered the pencil moving, slightly moving still indicating the answer was  _no_. Josh smirked up at Tyler, a hint of ' _I told you so_ ' glimmering in his eyes. Tyler couldn't even speak, mouth open in shock, hands moving around in different gestures before he could even think of the words to say. Josh thought the incident was sick, but quickly started to backtrack as he figured he didn't stop to contemplate the outcome that the challenge could bring. He shrugged it off and came to the conclusion that if a demon did decide inhabit their house and be forever connected to their souls it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Charlie just needed a friend. Would Tyler be fine with it? Josh immediately pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"Should I keep asking it stuff? Hey Charlie, do you like our new album Blurryface?" The pencil quickly sided towards _yes_.

Josh jumped up out of his chair in elation including a shit eating grin on his face. Tyler looked up at Josh with piercing eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! We shouldn't be doing this!" Tyler was flattered at the fact that this Charlie fellow liked the album; he wasn't going to admit that, though.

"Baby he digs our album! This is huge!" Proceeding to rush to the table with both hands holding the edges Josh continued with his ongoing evaluation. "Charlie are you a twenty one pilots fan?" The pencil moderately moved again, still in the _yes_ boundary. Josh moved around in a victory dance, delighted with the fact that this demon had such an excellent taste in music.

Tyler was growing more and more nervous with the way that the scene was unfolding and decided to shut it down before it could go any further. "Joshua it's obvious you're blowing onto the pencil, you're not fooling me."

"Charlie Charlie, if I fuck the living shit out of Tyler right now will he shut up for once?" The pencil advanced to the _no_ side. Josh dismissed the response. "Charlie has a point; you are loud when you're getting fucked." Tyler was utterly mortified.

"Joshua I am sick of this, please get rid of Charlie." Tyler looked to his boyfriend with tired eyes before he stepped out of the living room. Josh sat at the table and placed his arm out with his elbow flat on the table, knuckles on his cheek holding up his face. "Charlie Charlie, did I just fuck up?" _Yes_. Josh sighed to himself; even this demon agreed he wasn't exactly being so calm in the situation.

Josh rested in the same spot for a while before asking one last thing.

"Charlie, will Tyler forgive me?" Unexpectedly the pencil moved so that it was lined up with the drawn on perpendicular lines. "Charlie are you really going to do me like that? I thought we were cool." Demons. They tell you they like your album and before you know they're gone when you need real help. Admitting defeat, Josh bid his goodbyes to Charlie before pacing to the kitchen to retrieve one of the many lighters they kept in the cupboard and proceeded to burn the lined piece of paper. As Josh opened a window to fan out the smoke, Tyler appeared. He was sporting an apologetic look.

"I shouldn't have ruined your fun like that." 

"I'm sorry I don't know when to shut up."

As Josh got the last words out, Tyler made his way to him wrapping his arms around his neck putting his head in the side of his neck, Josh's hands instantly heading for Tyler's hips. Tyler sighed deeply.

"What are we gonna do with you, Josh?" Tyler spoke in a soft voice, planting little kisses around Josh's collarbones. Josh stared up at the ceiling and, well.

"I mean, you could let me fuck you senseless like I suggested earlier." 

Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder and deliberated for a second.

"Okay."

Almost instantly Josh's hands were gripping Tyler's legs and he got the hint, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist. Tyler giggled as he was carried into their bedroom with Josh peppering his neck with kisses that turned into Josh trying to mark him up. Tyler let out a loud moan as he and Josh made it into the bedroom and Josh pushed him up against the door, their hips grinding together.

"Let's just hope Charlie Charlie isn't watching."

"Joshua!"

Josh's laughter faded as he sunk down to his knees; he really loved messing with Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to throw in tyler screaming about the government because thats a thing writing this was so much fun it wore me out now all i really want is taco bell and to relax with my girl also when i thought of the bootleg ouija board comment it made me laugh more than it should have my writing belongs in the trash and so do i


End file.
